This invention relates generally to support brackets and is more particularly directed to a spectacle holder removably connected adjacent the top of the rear view mirror.
Sunglasses for reducing glare are commonly used when driving an automobile, truck or the like. However, the sunglasses need not always be worn and, in some cases, cannot be worn, for example, during night driving, on cloudy days and while driving through a tunnel. During the times that the sunglasses are not worn, it is desirable to store the sunglasses in a safe, yet accessible place.
Generally, sunglasses are stored in some type of storage compartment, on the seat, or on the dashboard of the vehicle in which they are used. When the glasses are placed in a storage compartment, they are not readily accessible. If placed on the vehicle's seat, there is a danger that someone may sit on them or that young children may play with and break the sunglasses. And, if the sunglasses are placed on the dashboard of the vehicle, the sunglasses have a tendancy to fall off the dashboard onto the floor during sharp turns. The above also applies to spectacles which are kept in the vehicle for various purposes.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems, various types of holders have been proposed for safely storing sunglasses and spectacles and which also provide ready access thereto.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,597 discloses a spectacle holder consisting of a case for holding the spectacles and having a hinged top. The spectacle case is secured to the sun visor of the vehicle, by means of hooked hangers secured to the upper end of the spectacle case and which hook around the top edge of the visor and a hook which is connected to the bottom portion of the spectacle case through a tension spring and which hooks around the lower edge of the visor, so as to secure the spectacle holder to the visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,701 discloses a sunglass holder which is secured directly to the rear view mirror or to the support for the rear view mirror. In the embodiment in which the sunglass holder is secured directly to the rear view mirror, inverted triangular-shaped holding members, through which the legs of the sunglasses frame extend, are secured to the upper edge of the rear view mirror for holding the sunglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,251 is directed to an eyeglass holder which is attached to a convenient portion of a vehicle dashboard or the like by a suction cup and includes spaced resilient jaws for grasping the eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,909 discloses a main body secured to a wall by suction cups and the top of which has an opening closed by a slidably connecting tray shaped to receive a pair of eyeglasses.
The present invention provides an improved relatively sturdy and simple, sunglass or spectacle holder to overcome the above enumerated problems which can be removably connected adjacent to the top of the conventional rear view mirror on a vehicle not only to store the sunglasses or spectacles but additionally to make them readily available, if needed.